Zim's Secret Love
by Invader Shelly
Summary: zim's stopped trying to take over the earth,but is now looking for a person to love ZAGR
1. Chapter 1

Zim's Secret Love  
  
  
  
It has been 4 years since he first landed on earth, now he has gotten used to the way of earth and now wore black pants and a black shirt and a black trench coat. Of course he still wore the same backpack that he did when he landed on earth. (He made the pod bigger with Irken technology.) He no longer wanted to take over the earth, because he had grown to like earth a lot. Now he was looking for that special person for him.  
  
It turns out that Dib had not believed him when Zim told him that he didn't want to take over the earth. So everyday at lunch, Dib would sit next to his sister Gaz, although she still threatens to kill him if he messed her up while she was playing her gameslave3. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Lunch time.. (skool)  
  
"I know he's up to something Gaz!" said Dib.  
  
"Shut up," was his sister's response.  
  
"That's all you have been saying for the past 4 years," she said again.  
  
"I know, I say that because he doesn't do any thing wrong any more, it's just so unusual," said Dib.  
  
"You're just saying that because you can't face the fact that he changed!" She shot back. From that Gaz got up and left Dib sitting there speechless.  
  
(Zim)  
  
I had entered the Cafeteria and as I sat down I felt as though someone was watching me. I slowly turned around and guess who I saw staring at me.. It was Dib's younger sibling, Gaz. Heh, I thought, it's not Dib for once in 4 years. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and I noticed something, Gaz, she was walking straight towards me! She ended up sitting right next to me. "Hi Zim," she said. I was barely able to say Hi to her. "umm.. Hi Gaz," is what I all I was able to say. What's wrong with me? I thought, why do I feel so different around her? I quickly snapped away from my thoughts again. I listened to her go on about why she was not with her elder brother Dib. I started to wonder if she was trying to make friends because I rarely talked to her. The only one I've seen her talk to Dib, and that is because she was either telling him to shut up or threatening him. When he was beginning to enjoy the little chat, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class.  
  
(Normal)  
  
They started to head to class, (they went the same way, due to the fact that gaz's class was next- door to zim's class) Just before Gaz went to her class, she slipped him a note in his pocket, and Zim didn't notice it until the he reached his desk. (Zim)  
  
I sat down at my seat and I noticed something. I reached in my trench coat and I found a note. I opened it and it was from Gaz. It read: Dear Zim, Meet me in the ally by the park after school. I need to talk to you. Love, Gaz. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * What might happen next? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Much Thanks to the reviewers.. the nice ones that is.. (I do not own any of the Characters. they belong to the original owner.. Jhonen Vasquez n co. )  
  
Zim's Secret Love  
  
(Zim)  
  
I wonder what it is that Gaz wants to talk about, I thought as I listened to the teacher go on about nothing. *RIINNGG* FINALLY!, I thought as the skool bell rang signaling the end of school. From there I left to go to the ally where Gaz wished to meet.  
  
(Gaz)  
  
*RIINNG* FINALLY! I thought. "I thought skool would NEVER end!" I said. As I exited the school I headed to the place that I hoped that Zim would be at.  
  
(Regular)  
  
I waited for at least 4 minutes and guess who came, thought Zim. As he saw Gaz come half running half walking. "Sorry it took so long. I took longer then I thought it would to get here." Said Gaz. All Zim could do was Smile and say that it was OK and that he had just got there also.  
  
"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Zim.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Gaz)  
  
I looked shyly at my feet and I gathered my courage to look at Zim in his face and I told him what I needed to say and after I was finished, he didn't have the look I was expecting him to have.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Zim)  
  
I saw her look down to her feet and it looked as though she was trying to face me.. I thought, Finally I saw her face burning into mine.. I waited for her to say what she needed to say.  
  
"I love you Zim.." Was all I heard.  
  
Then I saw her look down to her feet once again. All I could do was smile at that moment.. I thought it was the happiest moment of my life, and it was the happiest moment. I gently took her hand and she looked at me in the eyes.. God, she had beautiful eyes.. ones that I can look into and get lost in.. "Zim.." she Whispered..  
  
At that moment I realized something.. I realized how much she meant to me.. I realized that I had fallen in love with Gaz, Dib's younger sister.. the sibling of the boy who I once hated. I can't believe how much things could change in such a short time..  
  
"Gaz.." I said softly, and pulled her into a hug. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Later then at the Membrane house hold)  
  
"Gaz WHERE were you???" asked a very frightened Dib. "I was out with Zim.. Why do you care any way?" asked a very annoyed Gaz. "You WHAT??" said a shocked Dib. "I was out with Zim" Gaz replied coolly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Dib)  
  
At that moment I wanted I just wanted to faint but I decided against it. I can't believe she was out with Zim! I broke away from my thoughts as I heard the phone rang. I was the first to get to it.  
  
"Hello?" I said. "Hello, may I speak to Gaz ?" said the voice on the other side. It sounded almost like Zim but I shook the feeling away.. "May I ask who is speaking please?" I said to the voice on the other side. "This is Zim.."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(A/N: I WAS going to leave you guys here. but I decided I'm to nice hehe) ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Dib still..)  
  
" ZIM? How did you get my phone number?" I asked. "Duh.. Gaz gave it to me.." (A/N it was in the note that she gave to Zim) I just sighed and told Zim to hold on. and that I'll go call Gaz.  
  
(Gaz)  
  
I was in my room when I heard the phone ring; I had already known that Dib would get it. After about 5 minutes passed I heard a shriek and about a minute later I heard Dib yell "GAZ".. He said it so loud I could have thought I heard a ringing in my ears..  
  
"WHAT??" I yelled as loud as I could; fore I was listening to music so I didn't know it he got what I said. "PHONE" is what I got out of him.  
  
I yelled back "WHO" and he just came to my room and told me "Zim is on the phone waiting for you."  
  
I ran as fast I could to get to the phone. When I got to it, I told Zim "Hi" and he told me;  
  
"Geez, how LOUD can you and your brother GET? When Dib started to call you.. I could have sworn my eardrums popped. I laughed at this comment.  
  
Then I noticed that Dib was still in the room, Glaring at me. After I had a lovely chat with Zim, he hung up and as I was putting the phone down, Dib came up to me and grabbed my wrists and asked what he told me.  
  
"Why do YOU care?" is what I shot back at him. At that moment I had known that Dib was seriously concerned and also mad. He pushed me into the wall and I cried out in pain.  
  
"Tell me what he said!" he repeated. I started to silently cry. Then he realized what he had done and released me. I ran to my room still crying and packed some clothes and some other items into a bag and then ran down to the front door and Ran out of the house, away from Dib. I ended up going to the only place I could think of, Zim's house.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Zim)  
  
As I hung up the phone, I started to think about Gaz and sat down on the couch. After about 10 or so minutes I heard a soft knocking at my door. As I rose to answer the door GIR came and did it for me. Then  
  
I heard a shriek of joy and GIR said "HI GAZZY!" and hugged her tightly. I looked up when GIR said Gaz's name. I got up and went to her and asked her why she was here. Before she could answer I pulled her into a hug.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Gaz)  
  
As I reached Zim's house, I reached the door and I paused for a moment and then I knocked softly at the door. And I saw GIR answer the door and yelled "HI GAZZY" as I came in and the little robot started to hug me. Then I saw Zim rise from his spot on the couch and come over and he asked me why I was there and pulled me into a hug that I gratefully returned.  
  
He led me to the couch and motioned me to sit. I sat down and told him the whole story, how Dib was acting, how he questioned me and how he pushed me to the wall. By the end of the story he pulled me into another hug, different then the one that he did when I came. This one was full of emotion.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
What will happen next? 


	3. Chapter 3

Zim's Secret Love  
  
Last time: As I reached Zim's house, I reached the door and I paused for a moment and then I knocked softly at the door. And I saw GIR answer the door and yelled "HI GAZZY" as I came in and the little robot started to hug me. Then I saw Zim rise from his spot on the couch and come over and he asked me why I was there and pulled me into a hug that I gratefully returned.  
  
He led me to the couch and motioned me to sit. I sat down and told him the whole story, how Dib was acting, how he questioned me and how he pushed me to the wall. By the end of the story he pulled me into another hug, different then the one that he did when I came. This one was full of emotion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Zim)  
  
As I pulled her into a hug, I felt a strange feeling. It was a feeling I have never felt before. What was this feeling.? Was this love...Is this how love feels? It feels to warm and comfortable. I think I am falling in love with Gaz. Thought Zim as he was hugging Gaz. I looked down upon the girl that succeeded in taking my heart. "Gaz..?" I said. All that I heard was a "mm.?" from her. "Gaz, I think I am in love with you." I told her.. I can't believe I told her. Was all I thought. I looked down upon her once again and I saw her eyes staring, burning into mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Gaz)  
  
As Zim was holding me I saw him look down on me and said my name. "Gaz" is what I heard. All I was able to say was "mm.?". I didn't know I was in for a surprise. "Gaz I think I'm falling in love with you." Just that one simple sentence was able to shock me, or was it shock? I looked up into him eyes, burning into his eyes. "Would you like to sit down?" I heard him ask. I nodded in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: sorrie, this is gonna be a short chap. Im quite cold and I can't think. . umm.. thanks for the replys and I hope I get more. Please R/R.. I need suggestions. 


End file.
